La petite boîte
by Haloa
Summary: Léonard McCoy est de plus en plus distant, mélancolique, et silencieux. Quel rapport avec une petite boîte? Venez le découvrir! traduction de 'one small box'.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la traduction de ma fic "one small box". Bonne lecture.**

**La petite boîte.** (1ère partie)

James T Kirk est assis dans le fauteuil de commandement depuis deux heures. Il a reçu de Starfleet son nouvel ordre de mission et le vaisseau est fin prêt à partir pour une nouvelle destination.

Tandis que ses officiers s'affairent sur la passerelle, le Capitaine Kirk regarde autour de lui. Le lieutenant Sulu et l'enseigne Chekov sont au poste de pilotage, programmant les nouvelles coordonnées nécessaires à leur voyage. Le lieutenant Uhura, à la console des communications, alerte par haut-parleurs les membres d'équipage sur l'heure de leur prochain départ.

Le commandeur Spock s'est levé et a quitté depuis cinq minutes déjà sa console scientifique pour se poster à sa droite, tandis qu'à sa gauche…Une minute ! Où est le Dr McCoy ?

James Tiberius Kirk pousse alors un profond soupire, se remémorant les évènements de ces trois dernières semaines.

Au début et sans aucune raison, Léonard s'était mis à crier sur tout le monde, sur ses collègues comme sur ses patients…Bon, pour dire la vérité, crier sur ses patients n'était pas si inhabituel que ça . Mais les jours passant, il s'était montré de plus en plus distant, mélancolique et surtout … silencieux ! Il avait progressivement perdu tout intérêt dans leurs missions, même lorsqu'au cours de la dernière ils ont rencontré une civilisation aux connaissances médicales avancées !

A bien y réfléchir, son dernier repas avec lui datait de dix jours. Jim lui avait alors demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais McCoy avait seulement soupiré et éludé la question d'un signe de la main et d'un faux sourire, l'air de dire _ce n'est rien,_ _tout va bien_. Quatre jours plus tard, Jim avait reposé la question mais la seule réaction de McCoy avait été cette fois de répondre par une autre question.

« Jim, me trouvez-vous trop vieux ? »

« Euh …ça dépend de ce que vous souhaitez faire. »

Bien sûr, Léonard n'avait pas poursuivi la discussion et depuis ce jour, il prétendait être occupé par les examens médicaux de l'équipage, passant ses journées à l'infirmerie entre son bureau et les différentes salles d'examen.

« Capitaine ? Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Hein ? Pardon Mr Sulu, vous disiez ? » Demande Jim, sortant soudain de sa rêverie.

« Je pense que Mr Sulu attend votre ordre, Monsieur. » Lui répond respectueusement Spock.

« Oh ! Oui …en avant, facteur de distorsion deux ! »

« Oui, Capitaine ! »

Une heure plus tard, dans le profond silence de l'espace, James Kirk surprend une conversation entre ses deux pilotes.

« …et ensuite, j'ai admis avoir pris deux kilos en seulement un mois…Vous souvenez-vous de sa réaction la dernière fois qu'il m'a surpris en train de manger ces deux parts de gâteau au chocolat ? » Demande le jeune russe.

« Bien sûr ! Il était furieux. Et d'ailleurs je me souviens aussi qu'il vous avait alors menacé de vous mettre au régime 'salade' pour deux mois ! » Répliqua l'asiatique tout en faisant la grimace.

« …sans compter qu'il m'a fait un cours sur les risques cardio-vasculaires pendant près de deux heures ! » Ajouta le jeune russe.

« Mon pauvre Pavel, j'imagine que vous avez encore eu droit à un long sermon ! »

« Et bien non ! Vous avez tout faux ! En fait, il est resté très calme…Il a seulement soupiré et annoncé que cela devait arriver un jour ! »

« Quoi ! C'est tout ? » Demande Sulu.

« Aucun cri. Aucune menace, rien ! … Je ne sais comment vous expliquez, c'est comme s'il était ailleurs, ou qu'il s'était résigné …mais à quoi ?! En vrai, je me demande s'il a même écouté ce que je lui ai dit… »

En cet instant, James Kirk comprend que les deux hommes sont en train de parler de McCoy, Chekov avait en effet eu rendez-vous avec lui ce matin…

McCoy ne réagissant pas à la confession de Chekov ?! Jim en est sidéré. Un seul coup d'œil à Spock confirme que son ami est lui aussi surpris sinon inquiet. Spock est vulcain après tout !

« Mr Spock ! Vous avez les commandes…Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Cette fois, James Kirk est décidé à obtenir des réponses.

A l'infirmerie, Léonard McCoy est assis derrière son bureau. Un verre rempli de bourbon est à portée de sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche soutient son menton. Il prend une profonde inspiration tandis que son regard se pose sur un hologramme de lui, nettement plus jeune, tenant dans ses bras sa fille alors tout bébé. Cette image avait été prise voilà près de 23 ans.

Soudain, plusieurs coups à la porte interrompent ses pensées.

« Entrez ! » Dit-il, d'un ton las.

« Bonjour, Bones. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, Jim. »

« Bones. Ne me mentez pas. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce qui se passe. Avez-vous reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de la Terre….de Johanna ? »

« Jim… » Soupire McCoy. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez télépathe comme notre ami vulcain ! » Dit Léonard, mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes de silence, McCoy se lève et s'approche de l'étagère, située en face de son bureau. Jim remarque alors une petite boîte, toute blanche, placée à côté d'une photo de Johanna. Léonard hésite encore quelques instants puis prend la petite boîte entre ses mains et la tend finalement à Jim qui, à cet instant, fixe son ami avec inquiétude.

**Deux heures plus tard, en salle de réunion…**

Le capitaine Kirk écoute le rapport de son premier officier sur leur destination : une planète de classe M, recouverte à 92% d'eau ! Tous les officiers du roulement Alpha sont présent et l'écoutent presque religieusement : Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, le jeune enseigne Chekov …et même le Dr McCoy.

« Merci pour cette présentation Mr Spock. » Dit James Kirk une fois le discours de Mr Spock terminé. « A présent, j'aimerai donner la parole au Dr McCoy…Bones, s'il vous plait, c'est à votre tour ! »

« Et bien … humm…merci Jim. Voilà je …je voudrai m'excuser. Je …je n'ai pas été moi-même ces dernières semaines et …et je vous dois une explication. » Dit-il, mal à l'aise, d'une voix inhabituellement basse et timide.

Autour de la table, tous sont silencieux mais leurs yeux et leurs sourires parlent pour eux. Ils lui signifient qu'ils sont ses amis et qu'ils lui ont déjà pardonné.

Comme pour le rassurer, son ami Jim s'est levé et une main sur son épaule, lui glisse à l'oreille : « Vous pouvez leur dire, Léonard, ils vont comprendre. »

« Oui, Jim. Miss Uhura, Messieurs…J'aimerai vous annoncer que d'ici quelques semaines, je vais prendre un long congé… »

A ces mots, beaucoup ont le souffle coupé.

« …A cause de cela… » Ajoute-t-il tout en sortant de sous la table la petite boîte qu'il tient serré entre ses mains. « S'il vous plait, lieutenant Uhura, pourriez-vous l'ouvrir ? »

Nyota Uhura se lève et prend la boîte d'une main tremblante. Elle l'ouvre avec lenteur et précaution, comme si un petit diable à ressort allait sortir de la boîte ! Puis aussitôt après en avoir vu le contenu, Nyota s'écrie soudain : « Oh Léonard ! C'est merveilleux ! » Des larmes de joie se sont formées autour de ses yeux ! A leur tour, tous se lèvent et l'entourent, regardant par-dessus son épaule le contenu de l'étrange petite boîte !

Une explosion de joie se répand en quelques instants dans la salle de réunion. Uhura se jette au cou de Léonard qui se met à rougir comme un adolescent…Chekov et Sulu éclatent de rire, bientôt rejoint par l'ingénieur en chef qui félicite le Dr McCoy à renfort de grandes claques dans le dos. Finalement, c'est tout sourire que les officiers se mettent à applaudir le bon docteur… Jim est heureux. Comme pour son ami, des larmes essayent de trouver un chemin au coin de ses yeux.

Soudain, une main attrape son coude et le tire en arrière. Spock le regarde perplexe. Comme toujours, son visage est impassible, mais son regard le trahi. Le vulcain soulève un sourcil interrogatif tout en sortant le plus délicatement possible et du bout des doigts le contenu de la boîte !

« Jim ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment deux petits chaussons de laine peuvent produire une telle réponse émotionnelle de la part du Docteur et des autres …Quelle est la raison derrière cela ? »

Jim ne peut se retenir de rire !

« Spock ! » L'interpelle le Dr McCoy, qui a entendu la question de son collègue et ami vulcain. Lui aussi ne peut que sourire à la vue de Spock, tenant entre son pouce et l'index une paire de petits chaussons blancs comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser ! « Spock…la boîte m'a été envoyé par ma fille il y a trois semaines. De cette manière, elle m'informe que …qu'elle est enceinte et que je vais être prochainement grand-père… » Lui explique Léonard.

« Oh…Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations, Docteur McCoy. » Dit Spock tout en contrôlant sa joie.

« Merci, Mr Spock. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous écoute. » Dit joyeusement McCoy, heureux de satisfaire la curiosité de son ami.

« Est-il courant d'annoncer une grossesse de cette façon ? »

« Et bien …c'est une chose courante dans ma famille ! » Dit-il en riant.

« Oh, c'est une vieille tradition dans de nombreuses familles ! » le coupe Uhura avant d'ajouter les yeux emplis de malice : « …et dans quelques semaines, Léonard recevra une seconde boîte ! »

« …Et cette fois, les chaussons seront roses ou bleus ! » Ajoute Scotty, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais oublié ça ! » Soupire Léonard alors que ses amis humains éclatent de rire.

« Roses ou bleus ? » Demande le vulcain.

« Oui. Rose si c'est une fille. Bleu s'il s'agit d'un garçon… » Explique Jim.

« C'est …Illogique ! » Dit Spock, ce qui provoque une nouvelle salve de rire.

**Plus tard ce soir-là…**

McCoy est surpris de trouver le vulcain à la porte de son bureau.

« Puis-je entrer, docteur ? »

« Oui Spock, je vous en prie, venez-vous asseoir. »

« Docteur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose cet après-midi mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant tout le monde… »

« Tout va bien, Spock, vous pouvez tout me demander. »

« Et bien …sur Vulcain, une naissance est un grand évènement que l'on célèbre …bien entendu, nous ne nous exprimons pas de la même façon que les humains… »

« C'est logique. » Ajoute McCoy dans un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, puis je vous demander pourquoi vous avez réagi de manière si …négative, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle… »

McCoy ne peut cacher son malaise…il soupire et son regard plonge immédiatement en direction de ses bottes.

« Je vous demande pardon, Docteur. C'est une affaire privée. Je n'aurai pas dû vous … »

« Non, Spock. Ne soyez pas désolé. Comme je l'ai dit, je vous dois une explication. Vous savez, quand j'ai ouvert la boîte, mon cœur a comme on dit sauté un battement. J'ai cru faire une attaque ! Je comprends mieux mon père à présent… et pourquoi il m'a crié dessus lorsque …Bref…je dois admettre que j'ai mal réagi à la nouvelle. Spock, vous ne le savez probablement pas mais je me suis marié à seulement 21 ans…et j'ai été père à 22 ! J'étais si jeune… »

« Je sais que vous en avez aujourd'hui 45. Et votre fille en a 23. Donc, vous ne devriez pas être surpris d'être grand-père à un si jeune âge…En fait, si l'on prend comme hypothèse que votre fille devienne mère au même âge que vous, j'estime la probabilité d'être … »

« Spock ! S'il vous plait, épargnez-moi vos statistiques ce soir… » S'écrie McCoy tout en souriant tristement à son ami. « Vous m'avez mal compris…je ne suis pas effrayé à l'idée de devenir un jeune grand-père…J'ai …J'ai peur que ma fille répète mes erreurs. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Ma femme avait également 22 ans. Elle a dû interrompre ses études quand elle a atteint les six mois de grossesse. Et elle n'a pu les reprendre que lorsque Johanna a eu deux ans. Pendant ce temps, moi-même j'étais étudiant en médecine le jour, et assistant d'un médecin légiste la nuit ! Saviez-vous que l'on a l'habitude de reproduire la scène d'un crime en utilisant des internes ? J'ai assisté à tellement de découvertes macabres et pratiqué tellement d'autopsies…Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis aussi bon chirurgien ! » Ricane McCoy avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Je passai mon temps entre mes gardes à l'hôpital, mes heures à la Faculté de Médecine, mon appartement, et le bureau du coroner…J'avais d'énormes responsabilités. J'avais une famille à nourrir et un loyer à payer ! Ma femme se plaignait de mes absences et ma fille …en résumé, j'étais marié à 21 ans et divorcé à 28 ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre que votre père était médecin. Vos parents ne vous ont pas aidé financièrement ? »

« Non…Ils …Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec mon choix d'épouser Jocelyne…Mais …C'est une autre histoire… »

« Je suis désolé Docteur. J'ignorais tout cela. »

« C'est rien …Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Docteur McCoy, je suis certain que votre fille ira bien également. Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était comme vous : courageuse, déterminée et travailleuse. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle abandonnera ses études aussi facilement. »

« Oh je sais, je sais…Elle me l'a dit aussi. Vous ai-je dit qu'elle avait commencé son premier semestre d'internat en chirurgie ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle deviendra un aussi bon chirurgien que son père … »

« Mr Spock, serait-ce une intuition ? » Le taquine McCoy.

« Les probabilités sont … »

« Merci, Spock ! …Oh et j'allais oublier ce que j'ai dit aux autres, » ajoute-t-il menaçant : « Si je vous surprends en train de m'appeler Grand-père, Pépé, Grand-papa ou Papy, je vous promets de vous faire passer la plus douloureuse visite médicale de votre vie ! »

« Compris, Docteur ! »

_Fin de la première partie…_


	2. deuxième partie

La petite boîte (deuxième partie)

Sur la passerelle, l'équipage entier avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal. James T. Kirk, arrivé depuis 20 minutes, était à présent assis dans son fauteuil de commandement, il agrippait des deux mains les accoudoirs. Le vaisseau était-il en alerte rouge ? Non…

Le Dr M'Benga et l'infirmière en chef, Christine Chapel, étaient également présents, comme de nombreuses infirmières. Où se trouvaient les membres d'équipage blessés ? Il n'y en avait pas…

Alors qu'attendaient-ils ?

« Lt. Uhura ! Quand serons-nous en mesure de recevoir les transmissions de la Terre ? » Demanda Jim pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée sur la passerelle.

« Dans 10 minutes, Monsieur. Mais je dois vous rappelez que nous allons utiliser une transmission cryptée et que … »

« Je sais, lieutenant. »

« J'ai déjà entré les coordonnées… » Dit-elle dans un soupir, ses doigts parcourant le clavier de sa console avec grâce et rapidité.

Spock se tenait déjà debout au côté de son capitaine et ami, les mains derrière le dos comme à son habitude. Evidemment, son visage ne laissait voir aucune émotion.

« Jim, pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ? »

« Nerveux ? En fait, je dirai que je suis plus excité que nerveux. J'aimerai tellement savoir si McCoy va bien, et aussi avoir des nouvelles de sa fille et de son bébé… »

« Oh, vraiment…c'est donc la seule raison pour laquelle tout le monde semble _excité_ ? » Demanda le vulcain, un sourcil levé.

« Monsieur Spock ! Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle du docteur depuis deux mois ! Sa fille a certainement déjà donné naissance à son petit-fils ou petite-fille ! Nous sommes seulement heureux de le revoir, voilà tout ! » Dit Scotty.

« En fait, Mr Scott, j'ai entendu dire qu'un grand nombre de vos hommes avaient lancé des paris sur le sexe du bébé ! J'ai cru entendre que vous en faisiez partie…si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous prie de m'excuser. »

« Mr Spock ! » s'écria Scotty, d'un air vexé alors que son visage tournait au rouge vif !

Heureusement pour les deux pilotes, Sulu et Chekov, Spock ne vit pas leur visage coupable et inquiet à l'idée d'avoir été percé à jour !

« D'accord Spock. Vous avez gagné. Je suis également curieux de savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Mais je n'ai pas pris part au pari ! » Dit Jim, souriant.

« Jim, dois-je vous rappeler que le docteur vous a offert d'ouvrir la seconde boîte , en dépit du fait que lui-même préférait ignorer le sexe du bébé jusqu'à sa naissance ? »

« Je sais cela, Spock. Pour Bones, fille ou garçon importe peu tant que le bébé est en bonne santé…et si j'ai refusé de voir le contenu de la boîte c'est parce que j'avais peur de faire une gaffe tôt ou tard, tout comme miss Uhura et miss Chapel je pense, n'ai-je pas raison mesdames ? »

« Désolé capitaine, mais vous avez tout faux ! Christine et moi souhaitions juste avoir la surprise ! » Répliqua Uhura tout en adressant un clin d'œil à sa camarade.

« Eh bien, ce sera bientôt la fin du suspense ! Mais au fait, comment être sûr qu'il est bien chez lui à attendre cette communication ? » Demanda Jim.

« C'est très simple. Le docteur et moi-même avons fixé ensemble la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avant qu'il ne quitte le vaisseau. Il m'a dit que sa fille et son futur gendre avaient choisi de vivre les premiers mois du bébé sur Terre, avec lui, dans sa maison à Atlanta. Il en était tellement heureux !» Expliqua Uhura.

« J'espère qu'il va bien s'entendre avec son beau-fils. » Dit le Dr M'Benga, un petit sourire en coin.

« Craigniez-vous que Léonard le tue pour avoir mis sa fille enceinte ? » s'esclaffa Scotty.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendent bien…et n'oubliez pas que notre cher docteur est incapable de tuer une mouche ! J'ai parlé avec lui avant son départ. Il était vraiment heureux pour sa fille et son compagnon. Tout ce que je sais est que cet Eric Daniels a deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il est lui aussi interne en Médecine mais il a choisi la pédiatrie comme spécialité, comme le père de Léonard ! En revanche, ils ne veulent pas se marier. Aussi, Johanna gardera McCoy comme nom de famille, quant au bébé il portera pour l'instant leur deux noms. » Expliqua Jim.

« Capitaine, je suis entrée en contact avec le Docteur McCoy ! » annonça Uhura.

« Sur l'écran principal, Lieutenant ! » dit Jim, impatient.

Le visage souriant de McCoy apparut soudain. En réaction, son sourire se propagea à tous les membres d'équipage présents sur la passerelle, à l'exception de Spock qui restait impassible.

« Bonjour Jim ! Bonjour Spock ! Bonjour à tous ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda Léonard tandis que l'équipage de la passerelle se regroupait autour de son capitaine.

« Bonjour Bones ! Je parle au nom de tout l'équipage, nous sommes également très heureux de vous voir mais arrêtons-là les salutations d'usage et arrêtez ce suspense, je vous en supplie ! » S'écria Jim tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Ok ! Ok ! » Dit Léonard moqueur, « je vais tout vous dévoiler dans quelques minutes, encore un peu de patience ! Johanna est dans la salle de bain. Le bébé avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche ! Johanna ! » Appela-t-il tout en se sortant du champ de l'écran principal de l'Entreprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut, tenant dans ses bras un magnifique bébé vêtu d'une adorable petite robe rose couverte de papillons…et portant deux petits chaussons de laine roses.

Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à l'équipage.

« C'est une fille ! C'est une fille ! » Pouvait-on entendre en boucle sur la passerelle. Tout le monde souriait, en extase devant l'adorable bouille du bébé, à l'exception une nouvelle fois de Spock dont les yeux cependant pétillaient étrangement…Sulu quant à lui se pencha furtivement vers Chekov pour glisser à son oreille : « Vous avez gagné ! »

« Mesdames et Messieurs, membres d'équipage de l'Entreprise, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Je suis très fier de vous présenter ma petite-fille : Mademoiselle Tabatha Eloise Temperance Daniels-McCoy ! »

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, tout le monde commentait les prénoms du bébé et combien elle était mignonne avec ses grands yeux, aussi bleus que ceux de son grand-père, et ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

« Félicitations Johanna ! Elle est magnifique ! » Dit Jim à la jeune mère qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

« Merci Capitaine Kirk ! Et encore merci à tous pour vos cadeaux ! Sa chambre est déjà remplie de jouets et de peluches ! Oh …et Mr Spock ! Puis-je vous demander comment s'appelle cet animal que vous lui avez offert ? »

« Ahem …c'est un animal de ma planète, un selhat …en miniature et en peluche bien sûr… » Répondit le vulcain tout en fixant son capitaine et le lieutenant Uhura qui riaient semble-t-il à ses dépens. Soudain, ses joues et ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte verdâtre plus prononcée.

« Comme le vôtre, lorsque vous étiez enfant, Mr Spock ? » demanda chaleureusement le Dr McCoy.

« En fait Docteur, le mien était vivant et loin d'être inoffensif ! »

« Et bien merci pour ce cadeau, Spock, elle est déjà accroc à ce selhat en peluche…Elle pleure lorsqu'elle ne l'a plus. »

« C'est amusant… » Dit Christine, « elle a vos yeux bleus ! »

« Miss Chapel. C'est un fait connu que nombre d'humains naissent avec les yeux bleus, leur couleur changeant dans les premiers mois…En fait, les probabilités pour que … »

Au même instant, sur Terre, la petite Tabatha venait de se mettre à hurler, fronçant le visage et serrant ses petits poings potelés !

« Et bien …Il me semble qu'elle a également hérité de vos poumons, Bones ! » Dit Jim, qui se mit à rire comme tout le monde sur la passerelle.

« Exact, Capitaine. Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à hurler dès que Mr Spock a commencé à parler de statistiques ? » Ajouta Scotty.

Ce dernier soupira et leva un sourcil, pas véritablement vexé d'être la source de ces fous rires !

« Capitaine, je suis désolée mais nous devons couper la transmission. »

« Oh oui…désolé Bones mais nous sommes plus proche de la zone Neutre que nous le souhaiterions, nous utilisons un canal prioritaire et … »

« Oui Jim, je savais que cette transmission ne pourrait durer longtemps. C'est déjà formidable que nous ayons pu nous parler…Merci à l'Amiral Nogura ! …Au revoir mes amis, et encore merci ! Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous dit à très bientôt ! »

« Au revoir Docteur ! », « Félicitations ! » et autres « Bon courage avec le bébé ! », fusèrent sur la passerelle alors que le visage du Docteur disparaissait de l'écran pour céder la place à l'espace infini et aux étoiles.

« A bientôt …mon ami. Vous nous manquez.» Dit Jim, dans un soupir.

_FIN._


End file.
